Caught between two teammates
by fairytaillucy
Summary: Erza plans a get together (a,k,a sleepover for GIRLS ONLY!)... Grey and Natsu have a steak out... Lucy confesses feelings... Promises are broken... Dates are coming up, one longer than the other. Who will Lucy choose when she is CAUGHT BETWEEN TWO TEAMMATES!
1. Chapter 1 A Suprise From Erza

that last mission took everything out of me!" Lucy cried. "Nah you're just lazy that's all." Natsu said proudly with the widest grin on his face. Lucy walked up to Natsu and punched him right in the face and sent him flying. "Well then if i'm so lazy then why did I have to help _**your**_ sorry butt off of the train, _**AGAIN!" **_"I WANTED TO SWIM, BUT NO WE HAD TO TAKE THE STUPID TRAIN!" Grey was starting to get annoyed and Erza was getting annoyed as well. "Hey Charre breather, would you shut the hell up?! Some people around here actually say some important stuff around here." "WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU STREAKER!" "YOU HEARD ME! WHAT YOU LOOKIN' FOR A FIGHT, CAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL GOT ONE!"  
Grey and Natsu go at it like always… and Erza comes along and breaks them up like always. "Ow Erza… that hurt…." Natsu and Grey whined. "You two should really learn to get along… or else." Erza looked at them with menacing eyes. "Aye sir!"

Erza then walked over to Lucy and gave her an envelope. "What's this Erza?" "It's an invitation to a get together that im hosting." Natsu just looked at Erza expecting himself to get one too. "Where the heck is my invite!" Yelled Natsu. "It's for all the girls in the guild. That means no boys."

Erza walked to the front doors and said, "It explains everything you need to bring, and don't be late Lucy. Then Erza walked out and headed home. Lucy opened up the envelope and began to read it. It said:

YOU ARE INVITED!

To Erza's first get together. It starts later tonight so don't forget your pajamas and bring anything lese that you feel that you might need. See you tonight.

P.S. DON'T TELL THE BOYS!

"Well what's it say! I don't understand why she didn't want to invite me. I would have been the life of the party!" "It's none of your business so back off." Lucy walked towards the doors expecting to walk directly to her house and to start getting ready as soon as possible. Instead she was confronted by Gray at the front doors. "Hey Grey… wait please don't tell me you want to nag me about the envelope too." "No.. uh it's uh umm nothing sorry."

Grey let Lucy pass and she went directly home to get ready. Grey honestly really wanted to know what Erza had given Lucy. So instead of just waiting until the day after when all the girls would definitely be talking about it he decided to follow her home to see what the deal really was.

"So this is basically Erza's first sleepover since she called it a "get together". Well im just gonna have to make sure this is the best one she ever has!" Lucy claimed. "So it is a sleepover… I thought so. If it was only that, I wonder why Erza didn't just say so."

Lucy had eventually gotten home and she started packing some things for the party. There was suddenly a knock at the door, and of course it was Grey. "Hey Grey, look im kinda in the middle of something now. And yes it's Erza related so yeah."  
Lucy expected Grey to at least say something but he just stood there looking at her. "Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"_Oh wow… she's just way too cute. I can't stop staring at her….."_

You look like you're burning up, cause your face is all red! Hey are you okay." Lucy put her hand up to Grey's forehead to check if he was sick. "You do seem like you could have a fever or something." Grey's blushing had intensified and Lucy felt his head get even hotter than before. "Hey why don't you come inside? I think you might have to lie down for a second." Grey had finally snapped out of his trance and said, "No im fine I just stopped by to check on you."

Lucy and Grey just looked at each other for a bit and Grey had finally broken the silence. "You're not going on a date are you?" Lucy's face had flushed red. "No im not going on a date what the hell are you thinking?!"

"_I know I just think you look extra cute when you blush. _Anyway I think I should probably go and let you go to Erza's secret banquet or whatever. See you later"

Grey gave Lucy a heartfelt smile and she gave a big smile back with a blush.

"Kay I'll be seeing you!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Grey and Natsu's Steakout

Finally, it came time for Erza's "get together". We have Lucy, Levi, Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy, Carla, and the rest of the fairy tail girls.

"Hello to all of you. Welcome to my first all girls get together."

"Uhmm Erza, have you ever had a sleepover before?"

"Is that what this is called?" asked Erza.

"Don't worry we're all gonna make sure this is your best sleepover ever, right girls?"All of the fairy tail girls surrounded Erza and gave her a hug then they all chanted that they were gonna give her the best party ever.

"Thank you everyone. So let's start having some fun shall we?"

Outside Grey is sitting on top of the roof of another house. He can clearly see inside the window of Erza's house. "Hopefully they don't catch me out here. If they did they would probably kill me especially Erza. I just want to see how this goes. After all it is Erza's first sleepover." Grey said.

"Let's start by eating dinner. I went out and bought some curry that we could make. I also went out and bought two cakes for dessert. One for me and the other for you guys."

"Everyone seems to be having a good time…. including Lucy."

As Grey continues his steakout and the girls are having fun, Natsu is looking for Grey.

"What the heck is he doing? I've been sitting here waiting for ever!" Natsu ends up walking to Lucy's house and sees that neither Lucy nor Grey is there. "Where the heck are they?"All of a sudden Natsu picks up a scent. "Hey I know that smell and it's not a good one either. Grey you bastard where did you go?" Natsu followed the scent and finally found Grey standing on top of a roof. "Hey, Grey what the hell are you doing up there?" Grey stumbled on the roof, surprised by Natsu's voice. Natsu jumped on the roof and almost fell off.' "What are you doing Natsu; you're not supposed to be here." "I was lookin for you and you're here!?" Natsu glances over in the well lit window and sees all the Fairy Tail girls. "What are THEY doing!?" "You're just full of annoying questions aren't you?" "Hey wait…. Do you girls hear that?" asked Erza. "What is it?" said Lucy. "It may be out the window. Lucy can you go check?" Lucy looks outside the window, but she doesn't see anything. She goes back to the girls. "That was too close. Do you know what they could have done to us you idiot! You almost got us killed." Grey scolded. "What are you doing spying on them?" Grey's face went red and then he punched Natsu in the face. They started fighting and almost fell off the roof. Not only that they got the girls attention again but it was like before. The girls went back to what they were doing.

"Okay girls, since we trust each other with our lives let's talk about something."

"Uhhh… Erza this isn't a life or death type of conversation is it?" asked Lucy.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well the way you said it made it seem like…. never mind."

"Okay let's do this, I just thought about it. Since its all just girls here let's talk about the boys."

"Why Erza is there a certain someone you're crushing on at the guild?" Lucy laughed. Erza looked down at her hands and began to blush. "I guess it would be appropriate to share my personal interests. But after me all of you have to tell me yours." "Okay fine by me, it's not like any of the guys are watching us right now." Lucy said proudly.

"Oh well how ironic is that?" Grey laughed.

"Hey we should probably head back to the guild or somethin'." Natsu said.

"Are you kidding? This is some serious dirt we could get over Erza." "Are YOU kidding, if Erza finds out you spied on her you're dead." "What do you mean me; you're out here with me so you would probably die with me!" Grey said. "Now be quiet…"

"So Erza, lay it on us, we promise we won't judge." Lucy said. "Well it's….. It's ….. Mystogen!" Erza said getting even more flustered.

Natsu and Grey muffled laughs. "Wow I can't believe its Mystogen!" Grey laughed. "I know right! Why woud she fall for someone like that. If it could be anyone in the guild I would have thought it was gonna be gramps since she shows so much "respect" for him!" Natsu and Grey laughed even harder.

"Okay I said my interest now it's your turn Lucy since you insisted on me going first!" Erza exclaimed with blush still on her face. "Oh, I didn't expect you to pick me." Lucy laughed. "I kinda do want to know who your crysh is Lucy, please tell us." said Wendy. "Yes Lucy its okay if you tell us you like Grey." said Juvia. "You won't freak out like you normally do will you." Lucy said anxiously. "No I really won't get mad. Actually Leon asked me out on a date today, but I told him that I had things to do tonight. I was thankful that he understood." she gladly said blushing. "Wow so Leon put the moves on Juvia huh?" said Grey.

"I would have never figured you would lose your girlfriend." Natsu laughed. "Hey why don't you shut the hell up? She wasn't my girlfriend in the first place. Why don't you go talk to Lisanna? I heard she was really interested in wimps like you." Grey said. "Hey you shut up at least I don't go around strippin' all the time." "How many times have I told you…?" The guys suddenly turned their attention to the girls when Lucy said, "Well… I do admit I like Grey a lot actually. It's funny too; he came over to my house earlier after you gave me the invite. He was teasing me with dumb questions. I felt like he knew what I was up to but then again I felt like he wanted to get some answers out of me about the party. He was just too cute when he was standing in the doorway but I played it off. Heh… I probably sound stupid saying all of this stuff." "AWWW!" Exclaimed all the girls.

Grey and Natsu sat there and looked at each other….for a while too. "We should probably get going Natsu." "Yeah let's go." Natsu said with a saddened feeling in his eyes. They had left, while Lucy was still unexpectedly not finished. "But then again I have the same feelings for Natsu. That's my problem too, when it all comes down, I won't know who to choose."

END CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Grey's Feelings (Part 1)

Of course Grey's Feelings are going to be short. (QUICK SPOILER: Natsu and Lucy are going to have feeling chapters too.)

When Grey got home that night he started thinking about the conversation he overheard at the party. "I can't believe she actually likes me." Grey started blushing a whole lot.

"_Well I do admit I like Grey…a lot actually."_

Grey sat in his bed and thought about Lucy for a long while, so long it seemed like an eternity had passed by. Then he stopped and said, "I think I might ask her out tomorrow. If Leon has what it takes to ask out Juvia then I sure as hell have double of what it takes to ask out Lucy."

THE NEXT DAY:

Commotion in the guild was like usual. Everyone was having a great time, especially the girls. They were louder than normal but, of course Grey already knew why. "Looks like all the girls are having fun but, I don't see Lucy anywhere."

After waiting for nearly thirty minutes Grey decided to go looking for her at her house. He knocked on the door and Lucy opened up. She looked liked she had still been in bed. She was still wearing her pajamas and her eyes looked really droopy. "Hey what's up?" said Grey. "Hi uhhhh…." Lucy's eyes hadn't completely opened up yet and she looked really tired. "Oh hey Grey, what are you doing here so early?" "Uhhhh Lucy it's kinda late. All the other chics are in the guild waiting for you." "Oh wow, I better hurry up and get going then!" Lucy rushed back into her house to get ready to go to the guild. "Grey you can come inside and wait for me if you want. That way we can walk there together." "Yeah that would be great! There's actually something I wanted to ask you on the way there." "Really, why can't you ask me now?" Lucy asked. "Well I would ask you now but, you're getting ready andI don't wanna hold you up." "Oh okay, if you say so."

Lucy continued taking a shower and Grey just sat there in the living room waiting for a while. Lucy suddenly called him, "Hey Grey, in the third drawer of my dresser it has my shirts. Could you grab one for me?" "Yeah, no problem." Grey hesitantly looked at one of the only dressers Lucy had. When Grey got to the dresser his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he quicly looked in all of the other drawers. His face became flushed with red and he almost spewed blood from his nose. "Oh wow! Uhh… I should probably get that shirt for her." Grey eventually found one and went to give it to Lucy. "Hey, I got that shirt for you." "Thanks! I was being stupid. I was in such a hurry that I only grabbed certain things."

Grey went back into the living room and waited until she was done. He finally heard the water turn off. Then after a few minutes Lucy walked out. "All done! You ready to go?" "Yeah let's go."

They had left from Lucy's house and after a while they were both silent almost half the way through the walk. "Hey didn't you say that you had something to ask me earlier?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, uhmmmm, uhhhh…." Grey just didn't know how he was supposed to ask out Lucy. He just kept studdering and fumbeling all his words around. He obviously hadn't gone through what he was going to say. After a while longer of studdering he finally mustered up the courage to say it. "Lucy, I was wondering if you would uhhh, want to go out with me tonight?" As soon as Grey had said that, Lucy's face had turned red.

"_She really doesn't know what to say does she?" _Grey thought to himself while they walked. _"She really does looke cute, looking at her flushed face. Hopefully she doesn't reject me. What am I talking about; I heard what she said at the party last night. Im getting messed up just thinking about this right now. Maybe we shouldn't-"_

"Okay, that sounds great!" Lucy said with embarrasement in her voice. "Alright I'll pick you up at around eight?" "Yeah that would be great!" Grey and Lucy had arrived at the guild and Lucy was greeted with screeming girls. Grey had sat down and smiled to himself thinking about how proud he was of himself. After a while when things had died down, Lucy, and Grey had snuck off and went home early to get ready for their date. "Im really looking forward to this date! Hopefully it doesn't go to hell." Lucy and Grey had thought on their way home.

END CHAPTER 3 


	4. Chapter 4 Grey and Lucy's Date (Almost)

As soon as Lucy and Grey got home they started to get ready for their date. They were so excited about it that they were done at least three hours early. So of course they had a lot of time to spare. Grey sat down and started planning out how things should go. "Okay so first we're gonna take a little walk- wait, that sounds like Im a fricken serial killer. Okay first we should walk to the restaurant then afterwards - if things don't go to hell and I don't completely embarrass myself - then we'll probably walk to the park or something. Man, I don't know what we're gonna do. Should I just wing it?" Grey sat there in his room for a while still thinking about what should and what shouldn't happen on the date.

Lucy is sitting in her room writing a letter to her mother,

_** Hey Mom,**_

_** Guess what? Im going on a date tonight with Grey and hopefully it'll turn out to be a good one. I never really go on dates at all. I wonder why, I mean I think im pretty cute. Anyway I think I might tell Aquarius about this when I see her. She's always mocking me about how I don't have a boyfriend but she does. Even when I do tell her she'll probably say that she's getting married then I'll look like the boring one again. Besides that mom hopefuly I have a fun time tonight. Wish me luck!**_

_** Love You,**_

_**Lucy**_

Lucy sat back in her chair and thought about what might happen that night. "I really don't wanna think about anything else except going on this date and having a fun time. I really don't wanna screw anything up either." Lucy laughs herself. She thinks about the date and she says, "Hopefully Natsu doesn't come and ruin all of this." "Ruin all of what?"

Lucy let's out a high pitched scream. She jumps out of the chair and kicks Natsu in the face. She sends him spiraling up into the ceiling. "Oh man, Nastu you scared me!" Natsu tried to get down from the ceiling but he was really stuck. "Hey can you help me down since you put me up here?" Lucy started tugging at Natsu's feet for about fifteen minutes and finally she pulled him down.

"Great, now I have to pay to get that fixed. I should make you pay for it!"Lucy said with anger in her eyes. "Why should I pay for it?! Im not the one who launched myself into the ceiling. Anyway what would I ruin?" "It's nothing really." Lucy said. She really had no intention of Natsu showing up. "It must be something because you're dressed up, and you don't normally dress up unless something big is going on. "What, I can't wear something nice every once in a while?" "Look just tell me what's going on. We're supposed to be teammates remember?"

Lucy thought for a bit. She wanted to tell Natsu, but at the same time she didn't. She really didn't want him to sabotage her date. If she said that she was going on a date he would probably want to come see the guy and then fight him. But if she told him that she was going on a date with Grey then he would probably go so far as to try and spy on them first and then fight Grey.

"Okay if I tell you, you can't freak out or do anything stupid afterward okay?" Natsu hesitated for a bit. "Alright, fine."

Lucy took a deep breath and she braced herself for whatever Natsu was gonna say or do. "Alright…. Grey asked me out on a date tonight. That's why Im so dressed up. There happy now?" Natsu stood there for a while, and after a few minutes of no response, Lucy started to get annoyed. "Hey is there something wrong? Can't you answer me, because I kind of expected you to laugh or something." "…I don't get it…" Natsu whispered. "Huh?" Lucy kind of expected some other kind of response. "I don't get why he didn't keep his side of our promise." Natsu whispered but it was still loud enough to where Lucy could here. "Wait, what do you mean? What promise?" Natsu looked up with anger and sadness in his eyes. "Nothin' just go on your date or whatever. Natsu didn't want to alarm Lucy about the promise. He wanted to talk to Grey before anything happened. Natsu left through the front door and ran out. Lucy sat down in the chair and started thinking about what just happened.

"Uhmmmm what just happened? I think im gonna have to talk to him later." Lucy sat there for a minute and started for the door. "He actually used the front door. He must be upset about something. He never uses the front door. Normally he would come in throught the window or somewhere other than the front door." Lucy kept saying these things to herself over and over again as she kept running to try and catch up to Natsu. After running for a while she then remembered that she still needed to meet up with Grey. "Where could he have gone….? He just came out here. He can't possibly be that fast. I wish I could think about what he just said but I don't have time for that. I gotta go meet up with Grey."

Lucy goes back to her house and eventually meets up with Grey. Natsu stands on top of a roof and watches Grey and Lucy walk to the restaurant. "So… Grey thinks he can take Lucy without a fight? He's got another thing coming." Natsu started following Lucy and Grey while jumping on the buildings…..waiting for the climax of their date.

END CHAPTER 4 


	5. Chapter 5 Natsu's Feelings

**I honestly think this story is going great so far. Soon I'll have a poll up because I want you guys to decide what will happen in Chpater 8 after Lucy's Feelings. So keep that in mind as the story progresses.**

_"I don't understand Grey…I thought we had an agreement. You promised…..we promised." _

"_Grey and I haven't gotten along since that day. That was the day we made a promise. That was the day Lucy first came to the guild. In all honesty we thought she was gonna be like the other girls in the guild…nothing but a bimbo with nothing but guys on their minds. But we later found out that she wasn't like that at all. We found out that she was….different, but in the good way. She was nice and fierce at times. Not to mention she was a really strong celestial wizard. Somehow Grey and I found out that we liked her. When we did find out, we were dumb enough to make that promise. It was kinda stupid but that's just how Grey and I were. We were stupid guys who decided to just hate each other. Not because we were fire and ice but because we wanted to impress her with our own personalities….so we kept the rivalry tighter than ever before. But, it's not like I wanted us to fight like that. We may have been rivals when we were kids, but as we got older I guess we didn't really care that much. We still talked to each other like we would, giving each other insults and crap like that, but I didn't feel the hatred towrds me like when we were kids. That was because we never really knew each other, which is understandable. Grey was a good friend…"_

Natsu came to when he heard Grey and Lucy talking. "_What I don't get is why he didn't come and talk to me about it first."_ Natsu sighed. _"I might as well just sit_ _here and wait for my chance." _He thought. Natsu sat on that roof for a while thinking some more about when his inner feelings for Lucy sprouted.

"_I guess it was when I first met her. That was a while back, when we dealt with the fake salamander. When I first met her she seemed like she talked too much about the guild. But, as she talked more about it, the stuff she said didn't sound like total crap to me. She was talking about real stuff. Like how she felt about the guild and how awesome it would be to be a part of it. All those things she said made her seem kind and gentle to me. Which I liked….._

_After I found out she had been kidnapped by that jerk I went to go and save her. I was so caught up in saving her that I forgot that I had motion sickness."_ Natsu laughed to himself a little. _"When I got there I saw that she had cried a little…. which made me angrier. I remember being really sick in that moment though but, Lucy kinda saved me…. Well her psycho Aquarius anyway. Still, I think I would have passed out if Lucy hadn't saved me. Afterward I remember running away with her and me taking her to the guild. That smile she had on her face when I told her I was taking her there made me really happy. Besides she looked really cute when she smiled at me like that. Not only was she cute but, she was a powerful celestial wizard. I didn't like the type of girls that couldn't hold their own in a fight. That definitely wasn't Lucy though and I knew it from the start. And that's what I liked about her, well I guess that's what WE liked about her. But, now that he's broken his side of the promise I have to either talk to him about it…or beat him till he talks._

END CHAPTER 5 


	6. Chapter6 Lucy and Grey's Date(For Realz)

Prepare yourselves for the amazing date between Lucy and Grey. Just to let you know this will begin when Lucy comes back from running after Natsu and meets up with Grey. So enjoy this long fun chapter of Lucy and Grey's date! (Also this is somewhat Part 2 of Grey's feelings.)

Lucy really wants to tell Grey about the incident with Natsu earlier but, she doesn't want Grey on edge the whole time while they're on this date. _"I guess im gonna have to tell him about it later…" _Lucy thought. Grey was kind of on edge anyway because he really didn't know what he was supposed to do. Believe it or not this was his first date ever. He really didn't go for any of the other girls because they were bimbos that only talked about boy bands or whatever, and they were afraid to get their hands dirty on a few missions. So basically he didn't know any of the basics. He decided he was gonna try his best anyway. They were quiet the whole way there, basically walking from Lucy's house all the way down to the restaurant as quiet as can be. Lucy tried to open up a conversation, but she was still thinking about Natsu. Grey tried saying something, but he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to say. So in the end they just kept walking_. "Man I don't know what the hell im doing here. I knew this date was gonna blow ….hopefully Lucy's okay. She hasn't said anything the whole way here. Maybe she's as nervous as I am."_ Grey looked down…he started thinking about the promise that he and Natsu had made.

"_Okay we're in this rivalry crap for Lucy? I don't get it though, weren't we starting to end all that?" Grey said. "Yeah but this is so we can show who we really are to Lucy. So we won't have each other in the way of getting closer to Lucy. We can still be friends but we need to take it back to when we were kids, except a little but better." Natsu explained. Grey let out a sigh. "Alright, but I sure as hell won't lose to you." Grey said. "Right back at you pal!" Nastu left Grey with a smile at the guild that day._

"_Im sorry Natsu, but this was taking too long to wait anymore. Besides ou were with me listening in on the party too. You heard what she said. Maybe you did look as surprised as I was so maybe you were thinking even harder about the promise when I was too."_

"Hey, Grey?" Grey snapped out of his trance and looked down at Lucy. "Oh we're here already?" Grey had no idea they had arrived already. They were standing by the entrance doors when he looked up to the restaurant. They went inside and waited to be seated. A waitor came and set them up at a table. He asked them what kind of drinks they wanted and he left to go get them. Lucy and Grey sat there as quiet as they were walking to the restaurant. _"What am I doing? If I keep thinking about Natsu then Im gonna lose time with Grey. I really don't wanna forget about Natsu right now but….."_

"So Grey…..uhmmmm we haven't talked the whole night so I was wondering, why did you wanna go on this date with me?" Lucy wanted to make things interesting not only for herself, but for Grey too. She could tell that he was nervous, but she thought he looked cute that way. So she decided to put him more on edge.

"Well uhh….. I uhhhh…. "

"_Aww crap if I tell her that I was basically spying on her at that slumber party she'll kill me… I have to be careful not to say anything about that."_

Grey really knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know whether to say anything about it. He didn't like her just because of what she said at the slumber party, it was more than that…

"_It was the first time Natsu brought her to the guild. She seemed like she was always talking. The stuff she was spewing turned out not to be meaningless. Well to me it seemed that way. But above all, she was a caring person. Plus she was probably the thrid strongest chic in the guild, which meant to me that she could really hold her own. That's what I like about her. She doesn't act like a baby when it comes to fighting, especially when we're in the guild fighting. Not only that but, she never gave up when things got tough. She's still a really awesome person to me. I just couldn't wait any longer. For a while that promise was the thing holding me back. I finally had the guts to ask her out…..and break that promise."_

"Uh…Grey,is everything okay?" Lucy had a worried look on her face when Grey snapped out of it. "Yeah, everythings just fine. You said you wanted to know the reason why I wanted to go out with you." "Well yeah, we haven't talked all night, so I wanted this to be our conversation starter." Grey honestly didn't know any other reason why he asked Lucy out. He was drawing a complete balnk at the moment too. Plus he really didn't want to lie. He was just gonna have to tell her some part of the truth. The other half would have to come out later, somehow…..

"To be honset, I've liked you since you first came to the guild. Of course, I didn't want to jump up and ask you out right out of the blue. I wanted to get to know you better, and I have. But, at the same time on that day…" Grey stopped and thought about the promise. Was he doing the right thing…..by breaking the promise?

"What….?" Lucy asked. Grey came back to reality. He shook his head and said, "Oh…uhhh… it's nothing. I was just thinking about something stupid. Don't worry about it." Grey laughed and thought to himself…. _"Now that I think about it, im not that nervous now. I guess that's a good sign. If I was still that way, this date might have gone to hell, thanks to me. I need to let loose a little bit._

"So Grey…" Lucy looked up at Grey with big eyes and she whispered a silent scream, "Grey what the hell are you doing!" Grey looked down and he apparently had stripped without noticing. _"I guess I let loose a little too much. How the hell did I do this without noticing? Jeez, just when I thought I had gotten over this." _Grey thought. "Uhh… I'll be right back." Grey ran to the bathroom and, Natsu finally saw his chance.

END CHAPTER 6 


	7. Chapter 7 Lucy's Feelings

_** Sorry guys, It's been a long time since I've come up with chapters. I've been having some serious writers block and I wanna make this story go out with a choice made by you guys! Yup that's right you guys get to choose who Lucy gets to end up with. I have a poll on my profile page so go ahead and choose. The choices may just surprise you! (Or not). Anyway I'll leave it up for about a week until I close it and base my story off of what you guys chose. Good luck to whoever wins!**_

As Grey walked to the bathroom – embarrassed as ever – Lucy tried to get over what he just did though. _"I really wanna know what's bothering him…. What was he thinking about? What happened __**that day?" **_Lucy then started thinking about Natsu. "_Why was Natsu so upset whan I mentioned that I was going on a date with Grey?"_ Lucy stoppd thinking about those things and she started thinking about how he felt about both Natu and Grey.

_"The first day I met Natsu, of course I felt like I had this connection with him because I had been looking for him in the first place anyway. But I only looked for him so I could ask if she could be in Fairy Tail. That day I went through some pretty crappy thing, but in the end Natsu saved me, and I felt really happy about that. The day after, I met Grey. Yeah, he stripped, A LOT, but he was a still a pretty cute and cool person in my perspective. Then I found out that that Natsu and Grey didn't quite like each other that much. Even though that was the case, I felt like they still acted like friends. But it was in a way that I didn't understand yet. Im not sure why they act the way they do when they're around each other. Besides all that Lucy kind of thought it was funny the way they fought sometimes. They were pretty strong so sometimes I think they could go at it all day if Erza didn't stop them. "Im getting beside myself talking about them fighting like this. What I need to think about was my big problem that still hadn't been fixed. I still need to figure out what Im supposed to do….."_ Lucy snapped out of her trance and said, "Grey sure is taking his time." Then she laughed to herself. "When he comes back I should just have a good time with him. And make sure he doesn't strip this time."

END CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8 Natsu and Grey Talk It Out

Grey finally walked into the bathroom and ran into one of the empty stalls. As Grey began putting on his clothes, he heard somebody walk in. He didn't think anything of it until the mysterious person stopped in front of his stall. "Hey, there's somebody in this one." "Yeah I know. That's why I stopped in front of it." Grey knew that voice all too well. He let out a sigh. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing here. How did you know I was here?" "Don't play dumb Grey, you knew I was gonna end up coming the moment you thought of askin' out Lucy."

Grey stepped out of the stall and looked at Natsu. "Look you and I both know that this was taking too long, and eventually she would have been with someone else." Grey and Natsu stood there looking at each other with somewhat sorrow in their eyes. "I just don't want us fighting anymore. That's just what Im thinking right now. I don't know about you, but Im not thinking about giving up Lucy." Grey said. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Natsu said. Both of them didn't know what to do next. They hadn't really talked anything out, and surprisingly neither of them had raised a fist at each other. After some more thought, Natsu came out and said, "Alright then, let's do this instead. You enjoy your mediocre date, then when the time comes, I'll enjoy mine. Got it?" Natsu had originally been thinking about this idea earlier. "Whether you accept this or not I will still follow through on this plan."

Grey thought about the idea for a second and finally came to his descision. "Alright, fine I'll go with this one too. But I don't think she'll go out with you after my awesome date." Grey said with a smirk on his face. "I don't know, by the way you stripped earlier, I don't think she'd ever wanna go on a date with you again." Natsu laughed. "It's a habit you moron!" Natsu started walking towards the door. "Whatever just make sure you don't screw up again. What would be the fun in having a rival, if he loses the first chance he gets."

Natsu walked home and Grey went back to the table with Lucy. They enjoyed their dinner and the rest of the night. Grey walked Lucy home after the date. When they got to the front doorstep Lucy thanked Grey for taking her out. "Yeah, no problem." Grey walked away but, Lucy stopped him and unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek. "I hope we can go out again sometime." Lucy blushed with happiness on her face. "Y-Yeah, sure." Grey was really shocked. While in his state of shock, Lucy ran in her house after saying goodnight. After Grey had snapped out of it, he walked home with almost a skip in his step. "Oh… My….GOD! YEAH! WOO-HOO!" Grey yelled with excitement. "Ha, Natsu, what the hell are you gonna do to get a kiss?!" Grey yelled even louder. He was so loud that most of the people on the street woke up and yelled at him. He gave his apologies and went home. Later when he got home, he was just too excited to sleep. What he didn't know was that Natsu was planning, probably the best date plan he could come up with….. probably.

END CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9 Natsu Plans Out His Date

"Wait, come to think of it….. I've never even been on a date before. I would have gone out with Lisanna but I wasn't that into her yet. Now that I'm actually going on a date, I don't even know what to do. I haven't asked her yet, but I wanna know what to do if she says yes, and how to cope with it if she says no. So in order for a yes to come out of her mouth, I have to plan this really well." Natsu picked up a few magazines that Mira had lent him earlier.

_"Oh so you want to plan out a good date with Lucy?" Mira asked. "Yeah, but I have no idea how to plan it out, where to go, or what to wear." Natsu was shaking his head in dissapointment. "Well, I have these magazines filled with ideas if you want to use them." Mira gave him the magazines with a smile. "Ah, thanks Mira!"_

Natsu looked at the pile of magazines next to him. "Let me take a look at what's in these things." Natsu decided to look in the magazine with restaurants and other cool looking places on it. "I don't think I'd wanna take her to a restaurant, cause' Grey already did that. An amusement park would be cool, but my stomach still doesn't agree with me." Natsu looked hard at the choices he had. He finally decided on one that he thought would be best. What he was going to wear was pretty obvious. "Now if im gonna take Lucy out there im gonna need a lunch and dinner plan. So let's see…." Natsu took out the magazine that looked like it was from the grocery store. "They have pork and teriyaki, so maybe we can eat that." Natsu had put some thought in the dinner and lunch choices. Plus he had to fit it all into his budget. "Right now I only have about 5,000 Jewel. Im not sure if that's enough, but at the same time I don't wanna overspend. Then again I don't wanna be cheap." After some more thought he said, "Well, guess I'll just have to go in the middle!"

Natsu fell back to the floor and started laughing. "Hopefully Lucy likes this better than some stupid restaurant. Then again, she might not feel like going out there with me…. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to hope for the best." Natsu dozed off and dreamed about his date going well. Hopefully it didn't turn out to be a living hell.


	10. Chapter 10 Natsu Asks Out Lucy

Natsu woke up the next morning feeling better than usual. He would wake up Happy too, but Carla, Lily and Happy went out on some kind of training journey. Natsu scratched his head. "He said he didn't know when he'd be back. Im starting to miss the little guy, but he's only been gone for four days." Natsu walked around his house trying to figure out what he was going to say to Lucy. For him this was probably the hardest thing he's ever done, besides fighting the enemies he's encountered so far. "Aw man, this is making my head hurt. Maybe im just thinking too hard about this." Natsu put his clothes on and walked to the door. He decided to head torward the guild. He paused. "Wait it's…" Natsu let out a big sigh and turned around. "I forgot it was Friday. I know Gramps just came up with this big day off thing every other Friday, but I guess im not used to it yet."

While Natsu was walking, he decided to head over to Lucy's house. While he was walking he kept telling himself to be calm about the whole thing, and to not freak out. He started to think of ways to start off the conversation with Lucy. "Hey Lucy!... No wait…. Uhm…. Heyyyyy Lucy… NO AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!" Natsu was obviously too overwhelmed and he knew it all too well. He was just going to have to see whether she would say yes or not. If she said yes then he'd have to wing it from there.

He finally got to Lucy's house and that's when he really got nervous. He was just going to have to act like he normally acted around her. "Why the hell am I acting like this of all times? Any other time, I act like a complete idiot!" Natsu just decided to get over it. He knocked on the door and after a few minutes Lucy walked up and opened the door. "Hey Natsu, what's up?" She gave Natsu a big smile. _"There she goes with that nice big smile that would brighten up anyones day."_ Natsu thought. He all of a sudden wasn't that nervous anymore, now that he was assured with her cute face.

"Uh…nothin'. I just wanted to come over. I got really bored too. Besides, I needed to ask you something anyway." "Okay why don't you come inside?" Lucy let Natsu in and he sat down at the table. "Let me go make some tea." Lucy rushed into the kitchen and started making the tea. Natsu sat quietly at the table, trying to muster up the courage to ask ker out. _"What was I going to say again?... Man, how the hell did Grey do this?... Forget Grey, if a jackass like him could do it, then I can do it too."_ Lucy walked in a few minutes after with a tray of tea in her hands. She sat down in front of him and they were silent for a few minutes. "Wow, I never thought I would hear nothing come out of your mouth in a non serious moment." Lucy laughed and Natsu began blushing like crazy. He noticed so he hid his face. "Hey uhh… Lucy?" Lucy looked up at Natsu. "Yeah, what is it?" It took Natsu a little while before he said, "Do you wanna go to the beach with me tomorrow?" Lucy looked at Natsu and asked, "Who else is coming?"

Natsu didn't think it'd be this hard. It seemed like he was sweating from head to toe. "Well I was thinking that maybe instead of having other people there, maybe we could go togeher." Lucy looked at Natsu in shock. Was he actually asking her out on a date? "You mean like a date?" Natsu looked up at Lucy. _"Is she actually thinking of saying yes? I better keep going or she might say no." _"Y-Yeah, I've got everything planned out. I just wanted to see if you'd go with me."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and both blushed deeply. "Y-Yeah I'll go out with you." Natsu looked surprised. "R-Really? ALRIGHT!" Lucy looked up at Natsu while he was celebrating. "But…." Natsu looked at her with a kind of worried look in his eyes. "What is it?" "I kind of outgrew my swimsuit… so could you go shopping with me for a new one?" Natsu exploded with blush this time. "Y-Y-You mean you want me to h-h-help you p-pick out a new swimsuit?"

"Yeah if you want, we can go and get one right now. It's still pretty early so they should be open. Plus we can go shopping for the other things we need today and go tomorrow like you planned." Natsu almost burst with the perverted images he had in his mind "Okay let's go."

"Alright, but I want you to choose all the ones you think I might look good in okay." "Y-Yeah no problem." Natsu and Lucy headed out for the beach shop after that. _"Ha-Ha Grey! I get to see Lucy in some swimsuits. This will probably be the best day of my life. Let's just hope I don't end up going to the hospital from too much blood loss."_

END CHAPTER 10


	11. Chapter 11 Natsu and Lucys Date (Part 1)

After Lucy changed into some changeable and comfortable clothing, she and Natsu headed out for the beach shop. _"I can't believe Natsu asked me out! And right after Grey too…. I wonder what's going on with these two. Im surprised he had the balls to ask me out. I wouldn't have thought that he liked me anyway. I always thought he was only into fighting and eating…I guess he has a side that I haven't gotten to know." _Lucy snuck a look at Natsu, but he didn't notice because he was too excited about the multiple swimsuits he was going to pick out for her. _"I wonder if they have the ones that are one pieces but also have sexy features to them. I think I might have more fun than I thought that I would."_

Lucy and Natsu had finally gotten to the beach shop. Natsu took a deep breath because at this point he knew that he was gonna lose a lot of blood. They walked inside and the cashier had welcomed them with a blush on her face. "How are you two doing this lovely day?" Lucy and Natsu gave warm smiles to the cashier and proceeded to the back of the store towards the swimsuits and the dressing rooms. Lucy walked towards the two pieces and asked Natsu to pick out some different ones. "I'll look through some of these while you look for some other ones okay?" Lucy asked. "Y-Yeah, sure, no problem." Natsu walked away and started to look at all the one pieces first. He looked at some of the basic, clean ones and then he made his way down to the more revealing ones. "I need to look for a good one for Lucy. If I give her one of these more revealing ones then she might call me a perv and then make a run for it." Natsu decided to get three different ones. A pink and white stripped two piece, a green one piece, and a black and white with gold lace two piece.

"Hey Lucy, I picked out some for ya!" Natsu walked up to the dressing room and Lucy came out with a strap bathing suit that only covered some areas. Natsu looked up and gushed out blood. It's safe to say that Natsu almost died in that split second. "H-Here, I got some other ones for you to try out." Natsu got up and sat in the chair and tried to recover. "Oh thanks, I think this one is too much for me anyway." Lucy went back into the dressing room and laughed to herself. _"Wow I honestly didn't think he would blow up like that! Maybe he is serious about taking me out on this date. I should really give him a chance….. He really did pick out some good ones for me."_ Lucy tried on the black and white with gold lace first. She went out and showed Natsu, who was still in the process of recovering. "I like that one…" Natsu sighed. He was still in agony and he felt like he was gonna pass out soon. _"No…. I can't pass out now. My mission was to go out with Lucy no matter what!" _ Natsu knocked some sense into himself. "Yeah, I thought this one was good too. But I wanna try on the other ones too." Lucy went back into the dressing room and tried on the green one piece. She felt really bad about the way it looked on her, so she decided to take it off. "_I don't really like this one…hmmm, if he asks I'll just tell him that it didn't fit me."_ Lucy then tried on the pink and white two piece.

"_Wow I like this one better than the other ones. But I said that I'd leave it up to Natsu, so I'll let him choose."_ Lucy went out and showed a recovered Natsu. Natsu wasn't paying attention at first, but when he glanced over at Lucy, his nose blew up again. This time Lucy couldn't help but notice. She went and helped Natsu up since he flew back in his chair. "Oh, God, Natsu are you okay!?" On the outside Lucy looked completely worried, but on the inside it was a completely different story. _"I can't believe he's freaking out this much! Maybe this date won't be so bad after all!"_

Lucy helped Natsu back into the chair and he started re-recovering. "Wow Lucy you look better in that one!" Natsu tried standing up to get a better look, but he just fell back in the seat. _"Man this kinda feels worse than my motion sickness. I don't think I'll reccover from this."_ Natsu thought. "Okay then I'll go with this one!" Lucy said excitedly. Lucy and Natsu walked over to the register to pay for the swimsuit. The lady looked at them and started to blush again. She looked like she was about 40 years old. "Aww you two make a lovely couple. You're the cutest couple I've seen in all my years of running this shop." Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and smiled. They blushed too, but at this point they didn't even care about how nervous they were.

After they got the swimsuit, they went back to Natsu's place to get his things, plus some other things that they needed. "Hey Natsu, where are your blankets?" Lucy asked. "They're in the back in the closet." Lucy went to the back to grab a blanket and saw something that caught her eye. It looked like a picture of the whole Fairy Tail guild. She was hugging Erza and Wendy in it. When she looked over at Natsu and Grey, it seemed like they were looking at her and blushing with smiles on their faces. _"Aww they look cute in this picture. I think we took this picture a few months ago." _Lucy looked at the picture a little longer. "Hey did you find the blankets yet?" Natsu asked. "Uh, yeah!" Lucy put the picture back where she found it and walked back into the living room. Natsu looked around. "Alright, we should have everything that we need, and it's still pretty early so we should have plenty of time to kill at the beach…." Natsu looked around the pile of things that they had. "Wait I think I need something from the kitchen-WHOA!" Natsu slipped on something and fell on top of Lucy. "Oh…Owww…" Lucy moaned. She looked up and started blushing. _"I didn't realize Natsu looked this cute."_ She thought. _"Oh crap… this is akward…. Should I kiss her? I don't know." _Natsu looked back down at Lucy. He went in for the kiss and Lucy started blushing even more. _"Wait, is he gonna try and kiss me?! I would actually mind that…let me just see how it is."_ Lucy went in for the kiss too. Their lips touched and they sat there kissing each other for what seemed like an eternity, and a good one too.

They pulled away and they started blushing. Natsu got up and helped Lucy up. "Uhhh… we should get going if we wanna have enough time to have some fun." Natsu said. "Okay then let's hurry." Lucy was so excited that she could hardly contain herself. _"Wow, that was just amazing! I want this date to go even better now! That kiss was amazing! I felt like I was on fire for a second…. And it felt good." _Lucy almost passed out from blushing so much. Natsu had been in the kitchen and he almost passed out himself. _"Oh my God! That was so cool! I can't believe I kissed her! I could barely plan this date out, then I kissed her when the date hadn't even started yet?! Jeez…." _Natsu grabbed what he needed and left the kitchen. He walked up to Lucy and then asked if they had everything that they needed. They double checked and as soon as that they were sure that they had everything they left. Lucy and Natsu talked a lot and they both felt like they were a couple even though they weren't. After a while they had finally gotten to the beach. _"Well let's see what Natsu has in store for me here. Im sure it'll be really good." _ Lucy helped Natsu set up the blanket and the umbrella. _"Okay, everything's going pretty well so far. Actually it's going better than I had expected. I just need to keep this up."_ Natsu started thinking about how this date was going to end.

END CHAPTER 11 


	12. Chapter 12 Natsu and Lucys Date (Part 2)

_**So it's been a while since I have done any updates lately and now you've got yourselves a new chapter that will probably make you cringe with excitement! This isnt the last part in "Natsu and Lucy's Date", so calm down. Part 3 will be the final one so it's okay, I will conclude this awesome day with some good things. Even though I think Part 3 will not be as long as Part 1 and 2. So enjoy this awesome date and please come back for Part 3 when it comes out! **_

"It's such a nice day today!" Lucy shouted above the waves. "Yeah, I had checked the weather and some people said there was a 40% chance of raining, but I don't see a cloud in the sky! I guess some people don't know how to check the weather." Natsu started playing beach volleyball with Lucy. He won a couple points, but Lucy came back strong and won the whole thing. "Aww man, I knew for sure that I was gonna win!" Natsu whined. "Well you never know. I never lose, and I don't like to lose!" Lucy said with triumph in her voice. After a while of playing around, Natsu let out a big breath. "Welp that game sure did bring out my appetite!" Lucy laughed and asked, "What _**doesn't**_ bring out your appetite?" Natsu and Lucy settled down on the blanket and got out the food they were going to eat. Natsu looked at all the foods that Lucy had picked up earlier. _"Instead of the fancy food, Lucy just wanted sandwiches. I guess that's good that she wanted to keep it nice and simple." _Natsu thought.

Lucy and Natsu kept eating their sandwiches, but for some reason they were really quiet. Natsu noticed right away and wanted to say something, but he thought that she just wanted to eat in peace. After a few seconds of quiet, Natsu couldn't take the silence anymore. "Hey, Lucy what do you wanna do next? We can go get some ice cream or some parfaits after this if you want?" Lucy looked up and said, "Yeah that sounds nice." Natsu saw her face and she didn't look as happy as she did before. _"I wonder what's wrong with her. She seemed fine just a few minutes ago. Did I do or say something wrong? Oh crap, I wonder if I didn't catch some hint or something. Should I ask her about it?"_

Natsu looked over at Lucy for a while, because in all honesty he didn't know what to say. He looked up at the sky and noticed that dark clouds were starting to form. _"What the hell?! It was so clear a minute ago, so how did they form so fast? It looks like we won't be able to get back home quick enough. I think those guys were actually right about the storm coming." _Lucy looked up at the sky herself and noticed the rainclouds forming too. _"It looks like it's gonna rain soon. I need some time to think about this Natsu and Grey thing anyway. Both of them showed me a great time…. I just don't know what to say if one of them asks me to be their girlfriend. I have a lot of thinking to do when I get home…..__** If **__Im able to get home. _

Natsu looked at Lucy and asked, "Hey, we should get our stuff and leave." Lucy responded with a "Yes" and they started packing everything. After a few minutes they almost had everything, but then it started to rain really hard. Not to mention it was starting to thunder too. "Aww crap, we won't be able to get home like this. Should we get a hotel room and stay there for the night? I heard that they don't have many people in on Fridays." Natsu asked. "I don't think we have a choice at this point. Let's just go." Lucy insisted. They ran all they way to the hotel and went inside. Lucy and Natsu were soaking wet, so one of the doormen gave them some towels. They went to the front desk and Natsu asked for a room. The manager blushed. "Would you like the Lover's Suite or the Party Suite?" Natsu and Lucy blushed when they looked at each other. "Uhhh…. We just want a normal hotel room." Natsu said. "Alright, right this way then." The manager called for the doormen to get their stuff and she escorted them to their room. As soon as the manager showed them inside they immediately brought their attention to the only bed inside the room. The couch was too small so neither Lucy or Natsu could sleep on it, and there was nothing else except the table. There wasn't even a pull out in the couch so their only choice was the one bed.

As soon as Natsu and Lucy said their thanks the doormen put down their stuff and left with the manager. Natsu and Lucy walked in and checked out the rest of the room. There was a lacrima screen and the bathroom had no door, it had a drape over. That was pretty much it in the whole room besides the kitchen space. "Im gonna go see if they have dinner stuff. I'll be right back." Natsu left and Lucy sat in the living room for a bit. "I think I should take a bath. Im starting to get cold and I'd hate to get sick." Lucy walked in the bathroom and started running the bath water. She took off her clothes and got in the tub. After she stopped the water, she enjoyed the warmth a little but. "Man, this feels so good!" Lucy's smile faded and she started thinking again. _"I still like both of them….and somehow I thought that I would have been able to choose after this date but…." _Lucy trailed off and let out a sigh. _"I should stop worrying. Somehow I feel like this date isn't over yet." _Lucy dozed off in the tub and silently fell asleep.

A few minutes later Natsu walked in. "Lucy, they're gonna bring the food up in about 30 minutes. What should we do while we wait?" Natsu looked up and he didn't see Lucy sitting on the couch. "Lucy…..Lucy? Where did she go?" Natsu looked everywhere in the room…except the bathroom. "Hey Lucy, are you in there?" Natsu didn't hear anything so he decided to walk inside. In that instant he saw Lucy in the tub. He almost let out a girly scream because she looked dead to him at first. But as he looked closer he had seen that she was just sleeping. _"Wow, she looks so cute when she's sleeping…. I would leave but she's sleeping in a tub! I __**should**__ leave because she's naked and she would probably kill me if she woke up and saw me standing over her like this. "Should I wake her" is the question?" _ Natsu didn't know what he was going to do. _"Uhh… I should just pretend that I didn't come in here and just wake her up from outside." _Natsu left and in that moment Lucy gave a little smile. _"Im surprised he didn't freak out when he came in here. Maybe he's kind of over the excitement." _

On the other side of the drape Natsu was bleeding excessively out of the nose and blushing until his face was a deep red. "Uhh…. Lucy are you in there?" Lucy sat up. "Oh….yeah I am. What's up?" Natsu cleaned up the blood on the floor. "Well the manager told me about the food services here, so I got us something to eat. It was going to take 30 minutes, so I was wondering what you wanted to do while we waited." Natsu waited for Lucy's response. "Uhh….. Wait, let me finish in here and we'll talk okay?" "Yeah, okay take your time." Natsu walked inside the living room and sat down at the table. _"Jeez….I better get it together. I hope we can at least talk without it being awkward. I hate it when things are quiet and awkward." _

After a while, Lucy walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table with Natsu. "So have you thought of what we should do?" Natsu froze for a second. "Huh… what's wrong?" Natsu didn't know how to put it, but he tried anyway. "Uh…y-you're not wearing pants….and I can kind of see through your shirt." Natsu and Lucy sat there for a second and then Lucy said, "It should be okay, right? I mean we **are** on a date, and we are in a hotel room." Natsu sat frozen again. _"What does she mean by that? Hopefully not __**THAT**__! I mean we're on a date and this is our first date! I should just see what happens." _Natsu looked up at Lucy. "Yeah, I guess it doesn't matter. Anyway we should probably just watch T.V or get our stuff dry." Lucy looked somewhat dissapointed. "Yeah, I guess so." Lucy and Natsu got up and gathered all the wet clothes and all the other stuff they brought. "Aww….it's still kind of raining a bit outside." Lucy said. "Then I guess we can just watch T.V. then." Natsu walked over to the couch and sat down. Lucy walked over and sat on the couch really close beside him. Natsu turned on the Lacrima Television and there was nothing but static. "I guess the cable's out too. Now what are we supposed to do?" Lucy said, "I guess we can talk. I don't know what about, but we can just talk."

Natsu got up and walked over to the table. "We can talk over here if you want." Lucy looked up at Natsu and walked over to the table. _"This would be the perfect time to ask him about "that promise", but I don't wanna worry him about it. I should just wait until Im in front of both Grey and Natsu in order for me to get the whole story. I mean we're still technically on this date so pestering him with questions would only annoy him." _They sat at the table awkwardly for what seemed like forever. "So what did you feel like talking about?" Natsu asked. He felt like he was losing Lucy at this point. Of course to him this date was not over yet, but he felt like Lucy wasn't interested anymore. _"She's probably just thinking about something, and it's weighing on her mind. _Lucy stuttered a bit. Oh, Uhh… It's weird, because I don't know what to talk about. When Im with you there's **always **something to talk about." Lucy started to think about some topics. "Oh, come to think of him, I haven't seen Happy anywhere for a while." Natsu thought about Happy again. It seemed that he had almost forgotten about his best friend too. "Yeah, Carla and Lily went with him on a training, getaway trip. He said something about protecting Carla and that he didn't trust Lily with Carla by themselves. So he decided to take them with him."

"That's so Happy for ya!" Lucy gave a wink while imitating the exceeds' phrase, while Natsu gave a blush and a laugh at the joke. A knock came at the door. "Hello, I have your food for you." It was the manager. Natsu went over and opened the door and the manager handed them the tray. "Just leave the tray with the silverware outside when you're done." Natsu gave a smile. "Alright, thanks!" Natsu walked back inside and Lucy looked at the tray. "What did you get?" "Well everything looked nice so I just got us some ramen and teriyaki. Plus I got us some rice balls too. Apparently they have different fillings in each one. Just help yourself to whatever you want." Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise. "What?" Natsu was wondering what that stare was for. "Oh, nothing. You just don't normally aske people to get what they want when it comes to food. I mean you're a kind person and you're not stingy with anything. Plus you're brave, funny, a goofball, and you always want to protect me. That's why I like you a lot-"Natsu walked over to Lucy and kissed her. That would be the second time they kissed that day. She was going to go on but he had shut her up with that kiss. _"Oh God… He's kissing me again! But I don't even feel like it matters because I like it…. And I know that I love him…" _At that time it seemed like Natsu was thinking the same thing. _"Grey, I don't care about this stupid promise anymore. I know now that I like Lucy, wait, no I think Im in love with Lucy…and I will never let her go."_

END CHAPTER 12 


	13. Chapter 13 Natsu and Lucys Date (Part 3)

_** So I have done some calculations- and what I mean is I have done absolutley no calculating whatsoever- and I have found out that I will be doing about 2 or 3 more chapters until I feel that this fanfic is turns out my poll was a complete failure so you'll be seeing one of the two men with Lucy! Hopefully you guys have enjoyed this fanfic so far, seeing as though this is my first one. Im thinking about doing one revolving around "Fullmetal Alchemist" but that might be a hard one so I might do "Ouran High School Host Club" since that seems to be one that people like. Anyway I won't ramble on any longer, just enjoy this beautiful and maybe heartwarming chapter.**_

After their passionate, drawn out kiss, Natsu and Lucy drew away from each other and blushed harder because of the things they were thinking during the kiss. "We should eat before the food gets too cold." Natsu said. "Y-Yeah." Lucy got a few rice balls and some teriyaki. After she took a few bites, she felt that she wasn't that hungry anymore. After the heat from that kiss she wanted something else exciting to happen, but she was just going to have to wait it out. "I think after this I might go see if they have some other way to dry our stuff. Plus I still gotta take my shower." Lucy didn't feel like being left alone this time. "Let me go with you. There's nothing else to do in here anyway." Natsu was happy that she had asked. "Yeah, it'll be more fun if you come with me." And with that being said he gave a large goofy smile that Lucy always loved to see.

After they were finished eating, Natsu and Lucy headed out towards the main part of the building. They walked up to the reception desk and rang the bell. The manager walked out of her office and gave a smile. "Oh, hello. How was your dinner?" She asked. "It was really great! Thank you ma'am!" Natsu and Lucy said. "What good manners you have. Is there anything I can help you with?" Lucy handed her the tray. "It didn't feel right just leaving it outside the door." The woman took the tray and put it on the side counter. "Why thank you young lady." Lucy nodded her head and stood next to Natsu. "Actually, yeah there is something we need help with. Our clothes and other things are still wet. It's still kinda raining outside and I was wondering if you had any other ways that we could dry our stuff?" Natsu had asked. The manager had to think for a second. When she did seem to think of something she smacked her fist on her hand. "Oh, yes we just got this new lacrima powered dryer. It works really well too. Here, let me show you where it is." The manager took them down a short hallway, then she turned and there were the lacrima powered dryers right there. "We only have three now, but we should be getting more later on. Please try them out for me. I haven't gotten the chance to try them out myself actually. Anyway, i'll be up at the front desk if you need me." The manager walked back down the hallway and then she stopped. "Oh, by the way, my name is Avery, so if you ever need anything or just want to visit, just ask for me if you come by." Avery walked towards her office and left Lucy and Natsu there, grateful for her kindness.

"Alright, let's see how this thing works." Natsu said. He put the wet clothing inside the dryer. Then he investigated the thing to see what he needed to do. He pressed what seemed to be the only button, and it started turning the clothes around. "That looks so cool!" Natsu exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. _"He can get excited by just about anything can't he?…..He looks like a little kid, just sitting there. I feel like I've made up my mind about the whole Natsu and Grey situation. Now it shouldn't bother me anymore. Now all I've got to think about is what to do about the whole bed thing. It actually wouldn't be too bad to sleep with Natsu….I hope." _Lucy tapped Natsu on the shoulder. "We should get going. It's pretty late and we gotta leave early tomorrow. The guild is open tomorrow and we gotta find a job to do." Natsu got up and left with Lucy to go back to the room. "Well, im gonna go take a shower. When I come out, i'll hopefully have this whole bed thing figured out." Natsu left, scratching his head. "Alright….." Lucy said. _"In all honesty, I don't mind sleeping with you. I hope you won't make it weird though."_ Lucy got up and went into the room with the bed. She looked and studied it for some reason. She didn't know if she was going to divide the bed or just let him sleep anyway he wanted. She just didn't wanna feel weird about the whole thing. All of a sudden she heard the water go off, and at that moment she started blushing and babbling on about god knows what. "W-we're really going to have to sleep together!? T-this is only our f-first date and we're not even married, let alone dating! I really don't want this to go in a whole other direction! Maybe we can just get snug together and….. WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!? IM SERIOUSLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!... I know what i'll do, i'll just do what i've been doing all day, i'll just see what happens!"

Lucy calmed down a bit. After a while, Natsu came out with no shirt or pants on. He just had the towel wrapped on his head. Lucy looked up and blushed deeply. "Hey Lucy, can you dry my hair for me? I would do it but…..I just wanted to see what it felt like to have a cute girl put her hands through my hair." He looked up at Lucy with that goofy smile again. _"SERIOUSLY, HE'S FLIRTING WITH ME!?I didn't think he could do that so well. First he walks in here with no shirt or pants on and then he looks at me with that cute, goofy smile of , didn't I come out with no pants or a bra on earlier….. Yeah I think I did- but that doesn't matter….. Let me just help him out." _Natsu walked over to Lucy and sat down in front of her. They were awkwardly silent for a while. "Have you figured out what we're gonna do about the bed problem?" Lucy said still blushing. "You and I both knew from the start what we were gonna have to do." Natsu laughed. "Yeah, you're right…but don't get too cuddly okay?" Lucy blushed even harder mid-sentence. "No promises!" Natsu laughed and Lucy just had to laugha little bit too.

After Lucy finished drying Natsu's hair they decided that it was about time they went to bed. Lucy got on the left side of the bed while Natsu got on the right. After a while everything went a little too fine to Lucy. All of a sudden she felt sudden heat against her back and she nearly jumped. "Natsu what are you doing?" He didn't say anything. "….unnnnggghhh….I love…you Lucy…" Lucy's face blushed with an immense amount of red. "WHAT!?" Lucy turned around and saw a smiling but sleeping Natsu. She was face to face with him, and that made her blush even more. "I know I've said this a lot but you look really cute. I know now that I love you back, Natsu." She gave Natsu a kiss and she fell asleep just like that….hugging Natsu….enjoying the warmth of his love that she now knew was burning for her.


	14. Chapter 14 Confessions

The next morning, Natsu and Lucy woke up coincidentally at the same time and they just looked at each other puzzled at how they ended up in the position that they were in. "Uhm….uhhh…-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu who had suddenly kissed her. "Lucy there's something I gotta tell you." Natsu said with a smile and a little blush. "Wait, can we get dressed first?" "Im sorry but, this can't wait anymore…. Lucy we've known each other for a while, and I know you will probably think Im crazy for saying this but…..I love you." Lucy looked at Natsu and blushed a little bit. "So what you said last night was true?" Natsu paused for a second, and then he suddenly had a feeling he knew what she was talking about, then he blushed himself. _"I must have said that out loud when I had that dream again last night…."_

___**"Hey Natsu, let's go ride this one next!" Lucy would always say that when the dream got started. "Alright, alright. Let's go!" Natsu ran with Lucy to the next ride. It was a ferris wheel that she wanted to ride. When Natsu walked by the man controlling the ride he asked the man if he could stop their box at the very top. The man didn't want to dissapoint, so he nodded his head and smiled. Natsu caught up with Lucy and when she wasn't looking, he shuffled inside of his pocket for something. The ferris wheel started moving and after about two revolutions, Natsu and Lucy's box came to a stop way at the top. Lucy looked out at the beautiful sight of Magnolia. She was always so mesmerized because Magnolia looked so beautiful at night. "Wow it looks so pretty! All the glowing lights make it look like beautiful magic!" Lucy continued looking out, while Natsu tried finding the right words to say to her. "Lucy?" Lucy turned toward Natsu and as always he suddenly kissed her. When they drew away Lucy's face lit up. "W-What was that for?" She said with a finger to her lips. "Lucy, we've known each other for a while, and I know you will probably think Im crazy for saying this but…. I love you." Natsu pulled out a box and Lucy began crying. "Lucy will you marry me?" Lucy's mouth opened to answer but…..**_

__That's when Natsu's reaccurring dream would always end. And that's when he would almost go crazy because it's already happened at least five times already. And after everyday of being with Lucy, he would always want to say those words….except for the marriage part…..for now…and that's what he did. "Natsu….I love you too." Lucy said with a smile on her face. Natsu got up and hugged Lucy. "Hey Lucy…?" Natsu asked while he was still holding her. "Yeah, what is it?" Lucy said. "Will you go out with me everyday, no matter what?" Natsu finished. "Natsu, you're so goofy, but I love you so yeah….. I will." Natsu let go of Lucy and started jumping on the bed. Lucy just looked at her new boyfriend and just laughed. "Okay, okay! But, Natsu shouldn't we get our things together and go back home?" Natsu stopped and smiled. "Alright, how about you get all the things together here and I go get all the stuff at the front?" "Okay, but we should probably get dressed first." Lucy said. Natsu laughed a little bit. "Get dressed in what? We don't have extra clothes and the only things we brought were our original clothes and our swimsuits. What we're wearing isn't ours remember?" Lucy laughed too. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot we borrowed these from Avery. We should probably give them back." Lucy sighed. "I guess we'll both have to go down there and get our stuff dressed like this."

Lucy and Natsu walked out and tried to go a fast as they could so other people wouldn't see them dressed the way they were. They quickly grabbed their things and as they were leaving, Avery passed by them. "Oh, good morning." She looked them up and down and almost blushed at the sight of the almost naked mages. "It's nice to see that you made good use of the clothing that I lent you." "Hi Avery…" Natsu and Lucy said blushing. "We're going to return these back to you as soon as we change, so don't worry." Lucy said. "Don't worry about those old things. You both wear them better than me and my husband could. Just take good care of them for me okay?" Lucy and Natsu nodded and left for their room to get changed. While they were getting changed, Natsu was trying to figure out what to say to Gray about this whole thing. Hell, he was trying to figure out if he should tell Lucy about the whole, "promise" thing. He figured that it wasn't really all that important. It's not like him and Gray were doing this just to do it. They really had feelings for her. At least that's what he thought. And now that he thought about it, this really wasn't a promise type of thing. It was more like a bet to see who Lucy would like first. Natsu sighed. _"I guess I'll just have to talk to him about it when I tell him that me and Lucy are going out." _

Natsu and Lucy finished getting dressed and walked into the living room to check for everything. Since they didn't have some sort of wagon to put all the stuff in, they were just going to have to carry it like they did the day before. Lucy and Natsu walked down to the main building area and said their goodbyes to Avery and left the hotel. While they were walking, Lucy was deep in thought. _"So we're seriously dating? I wonder if he's going to want to tell anybody yet. Happy will really wanna know….and Erza, Levy, Juvia and all the other girls….but, what about Gray?" _Lucy was starting to question whether that was a good thing to do at this point…..but, then again she loved Natsu so she knew that he would make things all good if something were to happen. Then as if reading her mind Natsu asked, "So Lucy, do you wanna tell anybody yet, or do you wanna wait?" Lucy thought about it for another minute. "Let's go ahead and tell them. I like it when something surprising happens and everybody's all and Natsu laughed at the thought of everyone getting hyped up over their good news.

After walking to Natsu's house, they went off to Lucy's so they could return some stuff there too. Then they decided to walk to the guild. Of course some people should be there, because it wasn't a day off like yesterday. So really, everyone should be there. Natsu was suddnely deep in thought himself. _"I want to tell her all my feelings for her but, I don't know if now would be the right time for everything to get all mushy now. I should just wait until we're alone or when we go on another date. I guess I could tease her a little bit now." _Natsu looked down at Lucy. "Hey Lucy, I think you're really hot!" Natsu said with a smile. "W-Where did that come from?!" Lucy screamed with a blush. When she realized what he was doing she decided to get even. "Natsu, stop it…..you're gettin' me all fired up…." Lucy said with a sexy smirk on her face. Natsu gushed blood out of his nose and fell on the ground. Lucy burst out laughing. "Hey! No fair!" Nastu was blushing hard. "Hey, like I said, I don't like to lose!" Lucy gave a wink. Natsu couldn't help but blush even harder. He loved it when his girlfriend would give that cute smile of hers. He got back up and caught up with Lucy. "Hey, tell me somethin'." Natsu asked. "What?" Lucy wondered what he was up to. He stopped right in front of her. "Do you love me?" Natsu asked with his goofy smile on his face. This made Lucy blush. "Of course I love you. I said it this morning." Lucy laughed. "And do you know what? I'll never get tired of hearing you say those words because I love you with all of my burning heart." Lucy just laughed a little bit. "I would never have even thought that I would hear you say things like that. Im glad I can hear that type of stuff come from you though." Natsu chuckled. "That's good that Im learning all the things you like hearing coming from my mouth. At least I don't have to worry about you ignoring me, like that ice bucket does to Juvia. Speaking of her, I haven't seen her pourin' her heart out over that jerk for a while. Do you know why?" Lucy had just remembered that too. "Oh yeah, at Erza's thing she said that Lyon had asked her out." Natsu had remembered that too. "Ohhh yeahhhh. I remember that." Lucy looked at him questioningly. "How would you know that?" Natsu caught himself and thought of something quick. "Uhh… no I was talking about something that I was thinking out loud. Sorry it slipped." Natsu was sweating bullets at this point. Lucy looked at him. "Oh yeah? And what exactly were you thinking about?" Natsu almost choked. Now he really had to think of something. _"Crap! If I tell her that Gray and me were spying on them during that party then she's gonna kill us. Then she'll tell all the other chics and then they'll kill us. Jeez, what should I say to make her forget about this?"_

Natsu finally thought of something. He grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed her. "I was just thinking about the first time we kissed, and how much I liked you when I first saw you." Lucy blushed. "Y-You mean it?" Natsu grinned on the inside. "I mean this from the bottom of my heart." Lucy almost passed out. "A-Alright." They kept walking and Natsu smiled to himself. _"I got her! I think I'll use that for times like these. She knows that I really do love her though. We just started dating too so I don't want to see her get mad at me already. I'll just have to talk to Gray about this thing too."_

Natsu and Lucy finally reached the guild and when thy opened the doors, everyone was inside drinking, and laughing like always. Lucy saw all of the girls together and decided that she wanted to go tell them the good news. When Lucy left he decided that he would go find Gray and tell him about the news. Natsu found him by the bar by himself and went to go sit next to him. Gray looked up at Natsu. "So how was your date?" He asked. "It actually went really great. Not to mention I asked her out and she said yes!" Gray looked at Natsu. "Huh, why are you smiling?" Natsu asked. Then all of a sudden Gray laughed. "Beacause, you idiot, you finally had the balls to make her yours." Natsu just sat there while Gray laughed even harder. "Shouldn't you be angry or something? I thought you liked Lucy as much as I did. Isn't that why we made that promise?" Grey kept laughing. "I made that promise with you because you obviously had no motivation to claim Lucy as yours. So if it was a promise that kept you interested then I would gladly agree, which is exacly what I did." Natsu looked at Gray with wide eyes. "Wait, so you just set up the whole thing?" Grey stopped laughing for a second. "Yup! You should be thankful that I wanted to take the time to help you out." Natsu sat there and almost cried. He got up and hugged Gray. "H-Hey, let go man." Natsu let go of him and thanked Gray for his help. "Thanks, bro!" I guess I owe you one then." Natsu gave a wink and a thumbs up. Grey paused for a second and he slightly blushed. "Actually, yeah….there is one thing that I want you to help me with." Natsu smiled and laughed. He already knew what Gray needed help with. "Alright…Im no love expert, but for you, I'll see what I can do!"

_**Well this is the end of "Caught Between Two Teammates". I had fun with this. And I left you at a cliffhanger too, which can be resolved with REVIEWS! Please tell me if you want a continuation to this. It will involve Lyon, Grey, and Juvia and a little bit of Natsu and Lucy so they can help out. But this won't happen unless good reviews come about! Thanks for supporting me on this guys! Hope to write more for you guys!**_


End file.
